1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to exercise devices and methods, and more particularly, to exercise devices and methods relating to resistance training.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistance training is often considered an essential component of any fitness program. A variety of different types of equipment are available for resistance training including free weights, weight machines, resistance bands, etc. Many people prefer using resistance bands/stretchable cords because of their ease of use and portability. Resistance bands generally include handle(s) and a stretchable cord. However, current devices have a fixed point which can limit the exercises a user can perform. Furthermore, current devices are prone to error and thus do not provide consistent and accurate resistance. Additionally, the fixed point can create stress on the cable over time.